Golpe de amor
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Semi-AU; Road to Ninja. Charasuke esta desanimado porque su Hinata-hime no le da el sí, sin embargo, algo inesperado puede ocurrir. Después de todo, los golpes también son muestras de amor, ¿cierto? •Oneshot• •CharaHina• •SasuHina•


**Título:** Golpe de amor  
 **Género:** Romance/Drama/Humor  
 **Palabras:** 6,287  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot  
 **Advertencia:** Es un semi-AU, basado en las personalidades de Road to Ninja, pero no es necesariamente el universo RTN de Naruto.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Escrito narrado en POV omnisciente, en RTN Sasuke es llamado Charasuke y Naruto es Menma, por lo cual, así se les referirán en este OS. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

* * *

 **Golpe de amor**

" _Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti…"_

— _ **Orgullo y Prejuicio, Jane Austen**_

* * *

 **…**

—Sabía que era una de tus bromas, ¡pervertido estúpido! —vociferó una chica de melena negra azulada lanzado un golpe brutal a su acompañante.

—Hina-chan, ¡no es lo que crees! —una voz algo floja masculina comentaba con algo de dolor mientras se sobaba su brazo.

—¡Claro que sí Uchiha! —reclamó la joven notablemente enojada—Ya te he dicho que no me compares a las chiquillas que babean por ti, además, no estoy para tus chistes ahora. —refunfuño molesta dando una patada al suelo que hizo retumbar la zona.

—Pero no es una broma Hina-chan, la verdad es otra. —exclamó indignado el chico de ojos negros.

—Si, claro. A mí no me vengas con esos cuentos, que no soy Tenten ni Ino para creerte. —cruzando los brazos la chica se giró con dirección a su casa, dejando al varón triste y con un moretón en el hombro.

—¡Hina-hime!—llamó con la esperanza de que la mencionada regresara -o por lo menos volteara-, sin embargo esta solo apretó más el paso—¡Hyûuga Hinata!—intentó seguirle el paso, más ya era tarde, la chica en una nube de humo se había esfumado;—...solo quería invitarte un helado.—dijo ya solo, sin que la fémina pudiera escuchar su petición.

¿Por qué siempre le tenía que pasar eso a él?

Realmente había tenido una buena intención cuando la llamo y cito cerca de Ichiraku, pensó que todo iba a salir bien cuando aceptó su invitación, pero como siempre, -cuando se trataba de ella- todo resultó en desgracia.

¿Por qué era así con él?

Simplemente jugaba con sus sentimientos, lo ilusionaba hasta el cielo para después darle un duro golpe a la realidad, ¡y todo por un maldito comentario!

Por Kami, no era para tanto.

 **…**

 _Uchiha Charasuke no encontraba la forma de salir de su predicamento._

 _Parecía que la vida no quería sonreírle, pues por más intentos que hacía, la chica de sus sueños parecía no querer dar el sí._

 _Primero intento encararla en persona, y decirle con un ramo de rosas que deseaba una cita con ella. Sin embargo, este gesto no agradó para nada a la oji-luna, quien luego de propinarle unos buenos ramazos le dejó en claro que se negaba a su propuesta._

 _Dándose cuenta de que por ahí no iba la cosa, decidió cambiar de táctica. Así que, en medio de una reunión de los nueve novatos -incluyendo al equipo Gai- declaró públicamente su amor, ahora con un collar de perlas y un poema. No obstante, tampoco rindió frutos. Ya que ni bien terminó la parte:_ _ **"Quiero perderme en tus suaves curvas, besarte hasta la locura; tomarte y deslizarme lentamente en tu…"**_ _porque lo mandó a volar hasta su casa...y le dislocó un hueso._

 _Luego de eso concluyo que a lo mejor era tímida, y que por eso no le aceptaba en lugares públicos o con muchas personas. Por lo cual dedujo que la forma más efectiva de que lo aceptara sería llevándole serenata a su casa._

 _Pasar la seguridad Hyûuga fue muy difícil, mas con los byakugans. Por suerte poseía el Mangekyo-Sharingan, y con este pudo traspasar los guardias. Ya al frente de su cuarto entonó con excelencia una sonata romántica y apasionada, que sin duda derretiría el corazón de su amada. Empero, lo que no espero fue que su padre le arrojara un balde de agua fría. Empapándolo de pies a cabeza y gritándole que se largara o sino le propinara un jūken en su entrepierna que seguramente lo dejaría sin descendencia._

 _Estaba enamorado, sí…_

 _...pero no era un tonto._

 _Y esa era una señal clara de que debía abortar su misión, después de todo quería tener hijos con su hime._

 _Y así siguió con sus intentos, cada vez más desanimado y al mismo tiempo no queriendo perder la esperanza._

 _Fue luego de que su intento cincuenta y siente también fallare que se dio cuenta de algo importante. Nunca había intentado mandándole una carta, es verdad que lo pensó alguna vez, más desechó la idea debido a que pensó que su hime valoraría mejor una declaración en persona. Aunque era obvio que eso no le estaba funcionando, por lo cual opto que una carta no sería tan mala idea y, si también resultara mal, no estaría cerca para recibir un gran golpe._

 _Sin más escribió una pequeña nota que simplemente decía;_

 _ **Quiero verte cerca del Ichiraku a las 15 hrs dentro de tres días.**_

 _ **O Marca aquí; si aceptas**_

 _ **O Marca aquí; no aceptas.**_

 _Invoco a un halcón, ato la nota en una de sus patas y lo mando hacia la Hyûuga._

 _Después de una hora que parecieron años para el chico el cuervo regresó con la nota. Por un momento imagino que la chica había ignorado el mensaje rechazándolo de nueva cuenta, aun así reviso el contenido, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que la chica había marcado la casilla de acepto._

 _El grito de júbilo que el joven pegó al terminar de leer el papel, no se hizo esperar. Toda Konoha y parte de sus alrededores lo escucharon perfectamente._

 _Ella lo quería, era un hecho, y en tres días lo confirmaría._

 **…**

Parecía que la suerte por fin estaba de su lado, la chica que tanto le gustaba por fin le dio el sí para una cita. Después de varios intentos decadentes y uno que otro hueso roto o dislocado, por fin pudo encontrar la manera de que su hermosa Hinata no lo despreciara.

Pero de nuevo todo se fue un fracaso.

 **…**

— _¡Hinata-hime, viniste! —con regocijo el Uchiha exclamo al ver a la Hyûuga acercarse a él. Por su puesto el había llegado con media hora de anticipación, por nada del mundo haría esperar a su princesa, aunque la chica llevaba quince minutos de retraso._

— _No me llames así, Uchiha—regaño con desdén cuando estuvo más cerca del chico._

— _Lo siento Hina-chan, es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado venir, —se excusó bajando la mirada algo avergonzado. Pero ¿cómo evitar no llamarla así? Hyûuga Hinata era una princesa en todos los sentidos, siendo la heredera de su clan y teniendo un porte de realeza. A sus ojos, ella era una princesa de las nieves, fríamente hermosa, algo agresiva, más así le encantaba._

— _Tks. —bufó mirando para otro lado inflando levemente las mejillas. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por el portador del sharingan, sin embargo, decidió reservarse algún comentario de los adorable que lucía por miedo a que se enojara. —¿Qué es lo quieres? —cuestiono aun sin mirarlo a la cara._

— _¿Qué quiero? —espetó desconcertado el morocho. No esperaba esa pregunta._

— _Sí, ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? —volvió a repetir la pregunta—Has estado molestándome todo este tiempo. —mencionó aun sin voltear—Esto me está hartando, ¿qué quieres de mí? —concluyó regresándolo a ver con una mirada entre molesta, triste y algo que no pudo descifrar._

— _¿Qué quiero? —volvió a repetir sin entender lo que sucedía. Esa pregunta era muy ambigua, que quería...pues en esos momentos quería invitarle un helado. Pero si era específico, la quería a ella; quería que fuera suya, en todo sentido de la palabra. Empero si decía eso seguramente la asustaría, y no deseaba arruinar la oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo._

 _Cerró sus puños un par de veces y la miró, instintivamente sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Pasando desde sus pantorrillas los cuales calzaban unas sandalias ninja, luego sus piernas que eran vestidos por una fina malla negra contrastando con su piel nívea, el short que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas ajustándose perfectamente a sus muslos y su blusa la cual era de color violeta, contorneaba su figura semejante a un reloj de arena apretado ligeramente sus generosos pechos dándole un toque elegante con ese cuello de tortuga. No cabe duda de que el cambio de uniforme ninja le favoreció bastante, que daría por ser su ropa y poder acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo...y más sus…_

— _Piernas—pronunció despistadamente el varón, ajeno de la realidad._

— _¿Qué? —atónita la joven preguntó._

— _Y-yo…—titubeante, el chico siendo consciente de lo que había dicho, tembló._

— _¡Repite lo que dijiste baka! —exigió la Hyûuga levantando su puño._

 _Charasuke sudó frío, por qué justo ahora tenía que pasarle aquello. Ya decía el dicho que el pez por su propia boca muere, pero este pez solo quería morir de amor por la oji-luna._

— _Sabía que era una de tus bromas, ¡pervertido estúpido! —vociferó la chica de melena negra azulada lanzado un golpe brutal a su acompañante._

 **…**

Y fue así como nuestro querido casanova terminó con un brazo casi dislocado y sus esperanzas por el suelo.

Camino lentamente arrastrando sus pies con intención de regresar a su casa, otro intento fallido y otro hueso mal herido. Sin duda alguna el amor dolía demasiado.

Cabizbajo el chico murmuraba vocablos indescifrables mientras un aura y deprimente negra rodeaba su cabeza.

—Oi, ¡Teme! —un rubio algo huraño le llamo.

El mencionado giro lentamente la cabeza y detuvo sus pasos para encontrarse con aquella voz, y responderle: —Oh, dobe. —

El ninja naranja lo miro analítico, algo le pasaba al desvergonzado de su amigo. El siempre lucía radiante y molestamente coqueto. El estar en tal estado solo significa que cierta morocha ojos de luna lo había causado.

—¿Ahora qué te hizo Hinata? —pregunto seco, haciendo una ademan para que se acercara al puesto de Ichiraku donde se encontraba.

—Lo de siempre—contestó sin ganas, sentadose a lado de su camarada.

—Hmp—asintió, sabiendo que de seguro su tonto amigo se le declaró por millonésima vez y la chica lo rechazó brutalmente. —Viejo Tenchou, mejor dame dos ramens de cerdo. —le indicó el encargado del lugar.

—A la orden Menma-kun—con una gran sonrisa el chef afirmó.

—No tengo hambre Menma—mencionó el oji-negro.

—No te estoy preguntando Charasuke—espetó el oji-celeste.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, sus tazones aparecieron frente a ellos humeantes.

—Itadakimasu—pronunciaron al unísono y de una u otra forma comenzaron a comer.

—No sé que más hacer Menma. —comentaba el morocho mientras soplaba su ramen. —Hina-hime es muy difícil. —decía para después llevarse un bocado a la boca.

—¿Pues qué esperabas Charasuke? —cuestionaba el Namikaze irónico mientras agregaba salsa de soya a su plato—Esa Hyûuga siempre ha sido imposible, lo sabias desde un inicio. —sentenció sorbiendo de su tazón.

—Es cierto, pero pesé que...—ahogó sus palabras en otro bocado no sabiendo qué decir.

—Charasuke...—miró a su compañero con un deje de tristeza. Tampoco sabía que decir, bueno, si sabía. Empero no quería herir más a su amigo, que, si bien era un bobo, seguía siendo su amigo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del restaurante, hasta Tenchou prefirió ir a la cocina viendo el ambiente.

—Deberías dejar de...—el chico con bigotes zorrinos comenzó a decir, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—No empieces Menma. —advirtió secamente.

—Charasuke, eres un dobe. —espetó el poseedor del nueve colas—La Hyûuga nunca te va aceptar. —declaró.

—¡¿Y tú cómo sabes?!—encaró exasperado.

—Porque de ser así ya lo hubiera hecho. —pronunció. —Solo te está haciendo sufrir, y hasta tú debes tener límites. —mencionó. —Si quisieras podrías tener a cualquiera, no sé por qué te afanas a ella. Si es una cuestión de orgullo, ciertamente lo estas perdiendo al estar tras Hinata. —con severidad concluyó.

El Uchiha abrió ligeramente los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo, no esperaba algo así de él. Después de todo el Namikaze se caracterizaba por tener un carácter agrio con cualquiera. Cerró los ojos con pesar y suspiro, para luego decir: —No es por eso Menma, nunca fue por eso...—

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el oji-azul alzando una ceja.

—No es un capricho, menos orgullo, la razón por la cual quiero a Hina-chan; es porque la amo. —manifestó con firmeza. Y ahora fue el turno de Menma el quedar perplejo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió.

—No lo sé—confesó sincero—Tal vez desde niños. Pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora. —admitió agachando la mirada.

—Sus clanes son muy unidos, tiene sentido. —analizó metódico. Mientras que Charasuke yacía cabizbajo como un tomate. —Vaya, vaya. —pronunció el poseedor del modo sabio al ver la reacción de su tonto amigo.

—Teme, veo que es enserio...—y una sonrisa zorruna, como pocas veces sucedía, apareció en su rostro. —Entonces tendré que ayudarte, que más, pues eres tan bobo que nunca podrás hacerlo solo. —

—¡Oye! —exclamó—¡¿A quién le dices tonto, dobe?!—encaró el poseedor del ojo rojo.

—¿A quién más? —con ironía pregunto—Obvio al que fue rechazado más de sesenta veces por la misma chica. —se burló.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —irritado el moreno vociferó.

—¿Ah, ¿no? —divertido el chico de cabellos amarillos cuestionó.

—No.—negó fuertemente, aunque luego volteo la mirada y despacio pronunció: —Solo fueron cincuenta y ocho veces...—

Tal comentario ocasionó que el Namikaze estallara en risas, y casi se atragantara con el ramen.

 **…**

Hyûuga Hinata se encontraba llegando a su casa, sus pasos eran firmes y las piedrillas a su alrededor saltaban por la fuerza de sus pisadas. La joven lucía claramente enojada y con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Hinata-sama~! —le llamó su primo con su tono cantarín pervertido que lo caracterizaba. Cuando estaba entrando por la puerta principal. —Hoy luce especialmente sensual~—elogio con su byakugan activado, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

La peli-azul no se encontraba de buenas como para solo regañar a su primo por sus comentarios inapropiados, por lo que con un jūken lo mandó a volar diciendo: —Neji-niisan, ¡deja de ser un hentai! —

En el cielo se pudo escuchar un "¡Sumimasen!" adolorido por parte de su primo.

La joven siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, pero fue interceptada por su padre quien la esperaba recargado en una de las paredes de su hogar, con una sonrisa amable y brazos cruzados, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Hinata, no debes de ser tan severa con tu primo. —pese que era un regaño, el tono amable y tranquilo de aquel hombre impedía plantearlo así.

—Oto-sama, Neji-niisan es un pervertido. —se excluso la oji-luna, cruzando los brazos igual, solo que con más imponencia.

—Lo sé, pero es tu primo. —recordó—Y a pesar de ser...—callo unos segundos tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta—débil ante los atributos de las féminas, sigue siendo un genio. —

La chica bufó ante lo dicho, si era verdad, y creía que era un desperdicio que un prodigio como lo era su primo tuviera tan mal defecto.

—Aun así, dime, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —al escuchar la pregunta, la heredera sabía por dónde iba su padre. Pues no era secreto que apreciaba al Uchiha no baka.

—Mal.—contestó tajante.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —algo triste el patriarca inquirió; —¿Qué pasó? —

—Pues que más, Uchiha es un tonto. —afirmó sin interés, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No digas eso hija, Charasuke es un buen chico y shinobi. —defendió el mayor, logrando que la chica gruñera molesta.

—Solo lo dices porque es el hijo de tu mejor amigo. —acusó entre cerrando los ojos ofendida.

—No es por eso, —declaró—sino también por los reconocimientos que ha obtenido. Y el trato que te ha brindado. —

—Conmigo se ha comportado como un completo idiota. —mencionó.

—Un idiota enamorado. —corrigió el oji-blanco.

La caucásica no respondió, solo inflo sus mejillas y murmuró algo inaudible.

—Admítelo Hina-chan, él está enamorado de ti. —comentó serenamente—Y lo ha recalcado más de cincuenta y siete veces. —aludió solemne.

—Cincuenta y ocho. —murmuró la chica. Y su padre sonrió cómplice.

—¿No recuerdas la vez que te trajo serenata? —pregunto—Eso fue muy romántico. —expreso cantarín.

—Si, y recuerdo que casi lo mata por entrar a hurtadillas. —traviesamente contesto.

El líder Hyûuga arrugó la nariz con algo de pesar, haciendo que su hija ampliará más su sonrisa. Él se arrepentía por arremeter contra el chico, realmente lo confundió con un pervertido, y que su hija le haya dicho que era un intruso no ayudo mucho.

Cuando se enteró que era el hijo menor de su amigo Fugaku quien había entrado a su casa de noche, fue personalmente al distrito Uchiha para disculparse y alentar al chico que no se rindiera con su hija, mencionando que tenía su aprobación y apoyo.

—No deberías ser tan cruel con Charasuke—opino al rememorar las negativas crueles que su hija le daba al chico.

—Él se lo busca, —justificó la piel-nívea con una mirada dura, alzando sus hombros—siempre hace algo que arruina todo. —no se dio cuenta de su última frase, no obstante, su padre si.

Hyûuga Hiashi era consciente de que su primogénita había heredado el carácter fuerte y temerario de su esposa Hikaru. Por eso era imponente, orgullosa y una digna heredera. Sin embargo, esto también ocasionaba que fuera tan mala expresando sus sentimientos. Pues él mismo experimentó en carne propia lo difícil de enamorar a su madre y, siendo estas iguales, estaba seguro que Charasuke la tenía igual o más complicado que él.

—Por favor, trata de ser más honesta con tus sentimientos. —anuncio de la nada, dejando a su hija patidifusa. El patriarca le ofreció una sonrisa amable, le acarició el cabello y le dejó el camino libre hacia su cuarto.

La heredera continuó su camino hasta su habitación y al estar en ella, cerró la puerta diciendo: —Otō-sama, anata wa kimyōdesu(1)—

 **…**

—No creo que esto funcione Menma. —un Charasuke algo preocupado comentaba.

—Claro que lo hará teme. —recalcó el mencionado.

—Es que lo veo muy...—el Uchiha trataba de definir sus pensamientos, cosa que le Namikaze no dejó.

—Excelente—expresó. —Con esto no tendrá de otra que aceptarte. —

—Aun así, no creo que este método sea muy...honorable, dobe. —dijo algo inquieto.

—Por Kami, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale. —mencionó altanero.

—Lo sé, pero…—dudativo, el morocho no terminaba de decidirse.

—La amas, ¿no? —pregunto el rubio con picardía.

—S-si. —sonrojado el oji-negro admitió.

—Entonces está bien, —anunció—además, se dé una fuente muy cercana algo que te podría interesar—agregó con cizaña.

—¿Qué es? —con interés pregunto.

El Jinchūriki volvió a sonreír zorrunamente, se acercó al oído de su amigo susurrando algunas frases.

—¡¿De verdad?!—el portador del sharingan gritó asombrado recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de su camarada. —¡Está bien! —exclamó con júbilo—¡Hay que hacerlo! —

Chocando los puños la dupla de amigos cerró el trato.

 **…**

Entre tanto, la heredera Hyûuga yacía acotada en su recamara, mirando el techo.

—Que asco—dijo abrumada la oji-luna mientras giraba sobre su cama.

Realmente no entendía como había llegado hasta esa situación, no tenía la necesidad de pasar por esto. Ella era Hyûuga Hinata, heredera de una dinastía casi celestial, el estar preocupada por estos temas era absurdo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, con jaqueca a causa de un pelinegro pervertido.

No comprendía por qué el chico la molestaba, era un completo idiota. Si, algo lindo y un ninja decente, pero eso no menguaba su...libido.

¿Debido a que era tan insistente?

Recordaba que este no siempre fue así. Todavía lo rememoraba, si, recordaba que antes le caía bien.

 **…**

— _¡Hola! Soy Uchiha Charasuke, ¡Mucho gusto! —un alegre infante saludaba eufórico._

 _La niña lo mío por un instante, apreciando su piel blanca con toques dorados, ojos negros destellantes de alegría, cabello oscuro como la noche y una sonrisa amplia con algo de coquetería._

 _La cría al instante pensó en que era una molestia._

— _Hola—contestó quedamente—Hyûuga Hinata—dijo de forma automática sin ningún sentimiento._

 _No obstante, el chico pasó por alto tal actitud de la mina. Ergo él estaba extasiado por su encuentro. Su papá le había dicho que visitarían a la hija de su mejor amigo, la cual -según sus palabras- era muy bonita, y no se equivocaba._

 _Uchiha Charasuke a sus cinco años de vida no había visto a niña más linda que ella. Con su cabello corto negro con destellos azul marino hasta los hombros, sus mejillas sonrosadas dándole un aire adorable, sus ojos blancos cual perlas y sus finos rasgos del rostro; era como las ninfas que salen en los cuentos que su madre le leía._

— _Tienes un bello nombre, Hina-chan—caballerosamente el niño le halago, tal como su padre le enseñó que hiciera ante una bella dama._

— _Hmp—asintió desinteresada la puella(2), restándole importancia—Pero no me llames por mi nombre, Uchiha. —advirtió entre cerrando los ojos._

 _El joven lo miró desconcertado, no entendió el significado de sus palabras; —Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó._

— _No somos cercanos. Que nuestros padres lo sean no quiere decir que nosotros también. —espetó, sin dejar su ceño fruncido._

— _¡Oh! —exclamó alegre el varoncito—Si es así, ¡no hay problema! —comentó alegre—Seremos cercanos, nos conoceremos muy profundamente, ¡y seremos muy muy amigos! —declaró con gusto y solemnidad el chiquillo._

 _La pequeña lo miro raro, pensando en lo tonto y extraño que era aquel chico. Sin embargo, no pudo negar que su sonrisa tan amplia era muy...cálida y confortable._

" _Algo bueno tenía que tener", se dijo mirándolo fijamente, sin dejar su mueca serie y ceja alzada._

 _Aun así, no deseaba ser cercana a ese tipo. Algo le decía que no debía serlo, que algo saldría mal si se acercaba el niño. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era su obligación como futura líder de su clan entablar relaciones con los otros clanes, más si se trataba del Uchiha, el cual era junto con el suyo uno de los más prestigiosos de Konoha._

 _Entretanto el pequeño se divertía por las expresiones que la damita hacia mientras lo veía. Se preguntó qué clase de debate mental estaría teniendo para ocasionar tales muecas, y al mismo tiempo intensificó su deseo por conocerla._

 _Estaba decidido, sería su muy, muy amiga;_ _ **tal como su padre lo era con su madre.**_

 **…**

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Hinata, pero al instante desaparece.

No sabía qué pensar, era muy complicado. Mejor dicho, Uchiha Charasuke lo era.

Un bostezo escapó de su boca, todo este asunto ya la había cansado. Se acomodó en su colchón y se dispuso a dormir, pues el Uchiha de seguro esperaría, su siesta no.

 **…**

Por otra parte, el heredero del sharingan organizaba todo su plan para ganar el corazón de su Yuki no Hime(3), no podía darse el lujo de fallar, aunque con eso no perdería ni ganaría, ya que de por si la chica ni lo regresaba a ver.

Se detuvo un instante de sus preparativos, pensando en por qué seguir empeñado en conquistarla.

 **...**

— _Ya no puedo más, me rindo. —un infante morocho de mirada ónix declaraba con desánimo._

 _Charasuke yacía en el suelo de los campos de entrenamientos Hyûuga con notables golpes y raspones en sus extremidades, su padre lo había dejado en la casa de su amigo para que este lo entrenara. Ya que el infante carecía del instinto guerrero característico en los shinobis. Por eso, Fugaku, preocupado del futuro de su hijo lo llevó ante Hiashi, confiando en que este podría ayudarle en el predicamento de su hijo menor._

— _Retráctate. —tajante, la pequeña heredera Hyûuga pronunció, fulminando con la mirada al morocho._

— _P-pero...—flaqueo el moreno con una notable temblorina en sus labios._

— _¡PERO NADA! —exclamó con seguridad la niña, posicionando sus manos en sus caderas con imponencia—¡Eres un integrante de una familia shinobi prestigiosa, compórtate como tal! —alegó elocuente._

— _Bhm...—balbuceo algo contraído el joven, absorto por las palabras de la fémina._

 _La pequeña Hyûuga lo tomó del cuello de su camisa jalo hacia si: —Contesta, Uchiha—le dijo presionando aún más su agarre._

 _El segundo hijo tembló ligeramente, cerró un par de veces los ojos y en un susurro declaró: —E-es que...s-soy muy débil…y-y.…nunca podré superar a mi nii-san...—_

— _¡¿Eh?!—en forma de onomatopeya, la chica estalló con una mueca cómica mientras le escurría una gota estilo anime de su cabeza. Recuperando su compostura, soltó al chico, se sentó en el pasto como lo haría buda y con los brazos cruzados con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada: —¿Eso es todo? —preguntó incrédula._

— _¡Para mí eso es mucho! —se quejó el infante—No lo sabes lo que se siente estar bajo la sombra de alguien más...—pronunció despacio, con dolor en sus vocablos._

— _Claro que lo sé, baka. —respondió con dureza, y al instante recordó a cierto primo raro suyo. El cual, a pesar de ser un cretino; era un genio. Por un momento su mirada se perdió, el chico la miró extrañado dándose cuenta de la veracidad en las palabras de la puella._

— _¡Pero eso no importa! —exclamó cambiando su ánimo radicalmente—Debido a que siempre podemos volvernos más fuertes! —sensato—Al final, el trabajo duro vence al talento. Y como futuro matriarca de mi clan, debo volverme mucho más fuerte para proteger a mis seres querido. —recito_ _suntuoso—Ese es mi meta, objetivo; mi camino ninja. —finalizó decidida._

 _El pequeño Uchiha miró admirado a la oji-luna, si cuando se la presentaron pensó que era increíble y bella, junto ahora era su hermosa panacea. Con lentitud Charasuke se puso en pie, recargándose en sus pequeñas rodillas hasta estar erecto. Estando frente a la Hyûuga sonrió con amplitud y de nuevo tomó su posición de batalla._

— _Entonces, yo también lucharé por mi nueva meta. —firme anuncia el chiquillo._

 _La chiquilla de igual manera adoptó su posición de ataque y con una media sonrisa retadora pronunció: —_ _¿_ _Ah, ¿sí? Me alegra ver que no eres un bueno para nada Uchiha—_

— _Je, que bueno que creas eso, porque serás mi esposa. —declaró con altivez._

— _Pues, si deseas eso, procura volverte un ninja digno y fuerte; mi marido no puede ser débil. —le dijo con desdén._

 _Luego de ese intercambio de palabrería, empezaron a entrenar, la chica con su byakugan activado y él con el Sharingan. Los kunais resonaban al chocar, mientras que sus ojos brillaban por la excitación de la batalla. Pese a ser aun infantes, en su sangre corrían genes guerreros, por eso sus pequeños cuerpos disfrutaban de un buen encuentro._

 _El varoncito no podía contener una enorme sonrisa, causada por la fémina. Ergo gracias a ella tenía una nueva meta, le había regresado sus instintos de pelea y en un futuro, le daría una familia._

 **…**

Regresando a la realidad, Charasuke sacudió su cabeza un poco tratando de enfocarse, sin embargo, el deje de alegría en sus rostros no pudo ser ocultado ya que ese recuerdo le devolvió los ánimos de luchar por ella.

Así que, finalizando los preparativos de su plan, se dispuso comenzar su plan.

—¿Estás listo, teme? —con una media sonrisa y tono burlón, cuestiono el rubio.

—Cállate dobe, y empieza. —ordenó molesto y avergonzado el morocho.

— _ **Oiroke no jutsu.(4)**_ —cito el oji-azul, haciendo unas posiciones de mano y una nube de humo lo rodeo transformándolo en una bella dama.

—Bien, manos a la obra. —dijo el caucásico tomando la mano de la "chica" para caminar, dicha chica sonrió traviesa y con malicia.

 **…**

Hyûuga Hinata despertó, eran las 06:00 pm cuando lo hizo. Salió de su cuarto sin molestarse en arreglar siquiera su cabello. Se topó con su imouto y le saludo, esta se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella y se alejó.

La heredera Hyûuga siempre le decía a su hermana menor que no era necesario tanta formalidad si eran familia y que es actitud tímida no le llevaría a ningún lado, aun así, pese a todo Hyûuga Hanabi no lograba cambiar su forma de ser. Por lo cual la mayor simplemente se resignó ante la personalidad de su hermana, ya que sea como sea la amaba.

Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua.

Miro a la nada por unos segundos, y como si un hechizo la poseyera, se teletransportó hacia la plaza principal de Konoha.

Confundida y algo mareada por el viaje repentino, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de adaptarse a la locación. Encontrándose con que no había nadie en el lugar, y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar a alguien, no encontrado a nadie comenzó a formular posiciones de mano para salir de ahí; ese ambiente no le agradaba para nada.

Y más fue su sorpresa al notar que no podría hacer justsus para regresar a su distrito.

Algo estaba mal, de eso no había duda.

Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente.

Súbitamente la atmósfera cambió al encenderse los postes de luz uno por uno. Iluminando toda la plaza en segundos, de nueva cuenta la peli-azul miro a sus alrededores, tratando de comprender lo que ocurría, tenía ganas de gritar que quien sea que estuviere detrás de todo esto se presentará, y no anduviera escondido como un cobarde; pero se contuvo, sabía cómo kunoichi que en estos momentos la mejor opción era aguardar y ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Cuando toda la plaza estuvo clara, la joven vislumbró a dos entes sentados en una mesa en la esquina del lugar. Entre cero los ojos para ver mejor, logrando ver a una mujer y un hombre, a este último lo conocía perfecta y molestamente bien. Sin poder evitarlo los puños se cerraron con fuerza, junto con su mandíbula.

" _Este baka, ya decía yo que no era la única"_ , pensó la oji-luna, dado zancadas para acercarse a la pareja que parecía estar muy acaramelados.

 **…**

—Menma, creo que esto si funcionara. —susurro alegre el Uchiha hacia su acompañante, viendo que su amada se acercaba a ellos algo alterada.

—Keh. ¿Acaso lo dudabas, teme? —pese a que aquella voz fina y femenina contenía zozobra, muy dentro del oji-azul contenía un grito de miedo, pues sabía lo que le pasaría si las cosas salían como planearon, mínimo se llevaría un par de golpe.

" _Todo por un amigo"_ , se dijo el Namikaze. Aunque al ver a la heredera Hyûuga caminar a paso decidido y con un aura de batalla, empezó a reconsiderar si Charasuke realmente era su amigo o si valía que se rompiera una que otro hueso.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, ese teme me debe 100 ryos",_ recordó el Jinchūriki con molestia. Tratando de encontrar una excusa para salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse. La Byakugan no hime se encontraba menos de tres metros de distancia. Y su paso sonaba rotundamente a la sala.

" _A morir. Ya me metí en esto, ahora a terminarlo",_ resignado Menma suspiró y continuó con la farsa.

—Chara-tin, todo esto es tan bello. Gracias por prepáralo para mi~—ronroneo acaramelado la ahora rubia, tomando la mano del morocho y apretándola levemente. En su interior, el usuario del modo sabio vomitaba bilis por actuar así.

—Todo por mi koneko-chan~—con el mismo tono contesto el Uchiha, y se escuchó el sonido de lamentos por dentro. Igual que a su amigo, "coquetearse", aun siendo mentira, representaba un golpe duro a su hombría -y humanidad-.

Para ese momento, la verdadera fémina estaba frente a ello escuchando atentamente la interacción "romántica" que compartían los dos jóvenes. Por sus manos en las caderas, ceño fruncido y una vena verde saltando de su frente, se notaba que no lo disfrutaba.

Los varones continuaron con su "cena", siendo el oji-azul quien alimentaba al caucásico mientras este último le sonreía enternecido, encrespando el aura negra de la chica. Todo esto en función de una muerte lenta por los camaradas, quienes no aguantaban tanta "actuación", deseando por todas sus fuerzas que la Hyûuga los interrumpiera.

Pero para su mala suerte, está permanecía estoica con la mirada nublada por gotas en los ojos casi imperceptible ya que se camuflaban con sus ojos color nieve. Solo que, no se distinguían si eran de furia o tristeza.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo. Y el moreno se quedó petrificado, junto al rubio.

La causa no fue sino por el sonido de una bofetada por parte de la mujer hacia el Uchiha. La Hyûuga permanecía con la cabeza agachada y solo se podrían ver sus cabellos negro-azulados cubriéndola.

—Tú...—pronunció con cuidado—maldito mujeriego, mentiroso se pacotilla—masculló con furia y tristeza. Dando media vuelta, se fue corriendo de ahí.

Charasuke no comprendía lo sucedido, hace un momento creyó que su plan estaba funcionando, por qué el destino lo hacía sufrir de nuevo.

—Menma...—llamó despacio—dijiste que funcionaria. —reclamó vacío con el mirar apagado.

Ante tal argumento el mencionado guardó silencio y con un "puff" volvió a la normalidad.

Si, él esperaba que funcionara. Estaba seguro.

Era un genio, prodigio de Konoha y, aun así; le había fallado a su mejor amigo.

El moreno, al ver que su camarada estaba paralizado con la vista al suelo se fue.

—Lo siento, Charasuke...—susurro a la nada, sabiendo que su amigo no lo escucharía.

 **…**

—Hinata—llamó el Uchiha al vislumbrarla sentada en una banca que estaba posicionada frente a la puesta de sol.

La mencionada apretó sus puntos frente a sus rodillas, tensándose al momento.

—Perdóname—dijo ya frente suyo mostrando la _**dogeza.(5)**_ —Fui un tonto, no debí hacer eso—comentó aun contra el suelo—yo solo...estaba desesperado—susurro casi besando el piso—es que...y-yo..t-te...yo...—balbuceo con torpeza, sudando a más no poder y pigmentando su piel de tono cobrizo.

A punto estuvo de terminar su frase cuando noto la risa maquiavélica que salía de los labios de la Hyûuga.

Locura.

Fue lo que Charasuke pensó al darse cuenta de aquella, esa mujer lo iba a encaminar a la demencia.

Lentamente alzó su cabeza, puedo vislumbrar el rostro de la oji-blanca. El cual estaba riendo suavemente, y, pese a que no era una risa armónica dulce; se podía notar malicia en ella.

―Uchiha no baka―pronunció despacio a heredera, agachándose para quedar a la altura del joven. —Eres tan predecible…tonto—cada vocablo que salía de la femenina, eran como dagas afiladas para el corazón del morocho.

" _Tal vez Menma tenía razón y Hinata no me quiera...puede que esto solo me lastime a mí"_ , se dijo el Uchiha, abatido.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, se dispuso a correr lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, la Byakugan n Hime fue más veloz se interpuso en su huida.

—¿A dónde piensas ir, Charasuke? —inquirió con elocuencia, poniendo sus manos a la altura de su cintura.

Esa mujer si que lo quería volver loco, no había duda.

Pero tenía que ponerle un fin, por lo que quedaba de su cordura.

—Hinata, basta. Por lo que más quieras. —suplico, deseando que su voz no menguara. —No me quieres, es más que un hecho, pero por favor, no me hagas sufrir...—susurro lo último, orando por desaparecer del planeta e ir a un lugar donde pudiera tener paz.

A todo esto, la muchacha lo miraba divertida y fascinada a la vez. No podría describirlo, simplemente le extasiaba poder hacerlo sufrir; lo había descubierto, era una sádica.

No obstante, también había descubierto otra…

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó con confusión fingida, sonando más a sarcasmo que a verdad.

El pobre Uchiha iba explorar.

—¡Tú! —señaló—¡¿Quién más si no?!—gritó colerizado el azabache. —Me lo recalcas, con tus acciones hacia mí, tus insultos, malos tratos, ¡y ahora esto! —exhaló enfurecido contra ella.

La chica lo sujetó del cuello y jalo hacia si. Él, con furia presente a sus ojos la miró penetrante y retadoramente. Su boca estaba torcida por el enfado e inflando ligeramente las mejillas. Mientas que la chica lo miraba altanera.

Charasuke, dispuesto a lanzarle una sarta de palabras, abrió la boca. Empero, al instante sus ojos se abrieron tales platos:

¡Hyûuga Hinata le había plantado un beso!

No, debía resistirse, por su honor, lo que le quedaba de dignidad…

¡Rayos!

¿Qué importaba ya?

¡Hyuuga Hinata lo estaba besando!

No importa el cómo o por qué, su amada lo estaba besando así que no desperdiciara su tiempo en preguntas innecesarias solo lo disfrutaría.

Con sigilo paso sus manos por su cintura, pegándome más hacia él y abrió más su boca para que la lengua femenina pudiera explorar dentro.

Conocía a su hime mejor que nadie, sabía que siempre quería tener el control y por Dios que no se lo negaría.

Por otro lado, la chica quito sus manos del cuello del joven las puso en su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos color noche, haciendo pequeños círculos en su cabeza logrando sacar leves gemidos del varón.

Sonrió ante eso.

Así se pasaron besándose hasta que el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones.

" _Debo aprender a vivir sin oxígeno",_ pensó el poseedor del sharingan, _"o a respirar por la nariz"._

—¿Dime, que te dice esta acción sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti ahora? —preguntó Hinata traviesa, mientras recuperaba la compostura, sus ropas estaban algo arrugadas, igual que su cabello.

Charasuke la aprecio cuidadosamente.

Mejillas sonrosadas, labios hinchados, una pequeña capa de sudor y una gota escurridiza que se perdía en su pecho con sigilo y el leve temblor que yacía en su boca, al verla el menor Uchiha solo podía pensar una cosa:

Hermosa.

Oh, pero su bella orihime quería jugar, y los deseos de su princesa eran órdenes para el:

—Que eres cruel conmigo—sentenció despreocupado.

Ante eso, los dos soltaron una carcajada limpia.

Ya más tranquilos, el varón habló nuevamente:

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo qué?

—Esto. —dijo señalando uno al **o** tro.

—¿Acaso importa? —rebatió.

—La verdad...no—finalizó sonriente.

El Uchiha sabía que su princesa no expresaba sus sentimientos muy fácilmente, y que tardaría mucho o hasta le molestaría hablar sobre el asunto. De todos modos, lo que importaba es que era correspondido y ahora él se encargaría que eso no cambiará. Nunca.

Ya para confecciones por la Hyuuga abría tiempo, pero mientras tanto:

—Dai suki da yo(6), Hina-hime—exclamó el moreno lanzándose a los brazos de sus amada dándole un meloso abrazo, restregando su cara contra la da ella.

La joven no respondió, pero sonrío de lado, disfrutando las caricias de sus atolondrado, pervertido y lindo futuro novio.

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

Bien, después de mu~cho tiempo puede volver a las andadas de los fics, esta vez con un OS ver. Road to Ninja. La verdad desde hace un largo rato tenia ganas he hacer algo con esa temática sin embargo, esto es el resultado de la universidad, finales, proyectos y poca inspiración xD.

A partir de ahora me dedicaré a actualizar mis fics en curso, empezando por "Demencia Delirante" y luego ,e enfocare a hacer bonus en mis OS. Serán mini-historias entrelazadas con la original (spin-off).

 **(1)** Honorable padre, usted es raro.

 **(2)** Niña

 **(3)** Princesa de las nieves

 **(4)** Jutsu Sexy

 **(5)** Es la reverencia por excelencia del arrepentimiento. En este caso, la persona debe ponerse de rodillas en el suelo e inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en las mismas, algo que vendría a decir "la ley puede castigarme, pero no podrá arreglar lo arrepentido que estoy".

 **(6)** Te quiero mucho

 ***Vocabulario japones:**

 **Hime:** Princesa

 **Kami:** Dios

 **Itadakimasu:** ¡Provecho!/¡Que aproveche!

 **Oto-sama:** Honorable padre

 **Hentai:** Pervertido

 **Sumimasen:** Disculpe

 **Niisan:** Hermano mayor

 **Baka:** Tonto

 **Imouto:** Hermana menor

 **Koneko-chan:** Gatita

 **Orihime:** Princesa tejedora

 _Nos leemos luego~_

~Karolina Benett~


End file.
